Sky Pterror
Sky Pterror was an evil mutant and leader of the Dino-gang. Early life Sky Pterror was born as Patrick Feldman to a poor family living in a rough neighbourhood in New York. His powers first statred emerging when he was mearly eleven and he began a frightfull transformation. he grew scales, claws, razor sharp teeth, leathery wings and a tail with a sharp blade on the end. He was approached by Charles Xavier to enroll into his mutant academy. However his behaviour soon turned out to be to wild and dangerous for even Prof. X and he was expelled. Gang life Shortly afterword he joined a gang of bikers who took him in (although only to use his abilities to steal for them). However once Patrick found out about this he killed the gang leader and appointed himself leader. once he did he started hitting larger targets even going as far as stealing from Oscorp for their high-tech weaponry. Things were going good for him until the combined forces of Spider-Man and the X-Men captured and imprisoned him. Mutating the crew Patrick (now going by the name of Sky Pterror) however soon broke out and caused more trouble. But using chemicals he stole from Oscorp he actually mutated his own gang and turned them into dinosaur like creatures to make them stronger and more capable of fighting the various superheroes. After that he became a slighlty more dangerous villian. He and his gang later joined Magneto's Acolytes. Earth 2149 In the Marvel zombies universe he was taken down and infected by Zombie Angel and Zombie Vulture despite shooting them several times. Earth 692 In the Amalgam universe Sky Pterror was combined with Airstryke to form SkyStryke, formerly Patrick Kavanaugh. In this form he had a crude beak, mechanical hands, a red jacket, brown scales, a crest on the top of his head and larger muscles. He was enemies with Angelhawk, Spider-Boy, the JLX and the X-patrol. Patrick Kavanaugh was originally a small time biker thug until robbing Meta/Corp and stealing most of their weaponry and an experimental serum. After ingesting the concoction he began to mutate into a horrific form and gained his current Pteranodon apperance. Earth 1610 In the Ultimate Marvel universe Sky Pterror's apperance is more based on a Quetzlcoatlus than a Pteranadon, making him larger, paler and in addition he now has a short crest. Earth T In the Marvel/Transformers universe following the events of Dark Star Megatron was in need of new soldiers. However after finding out that fleshies aren't incredibly durable he kidnapped the Dino-Gang (and Mantis) and transformed them into In the Marvel/Transformers universe following the events of Dark Star Megatron was in need of new soldiers. The Dino-Gang was turned into techno-rganic beings who transformed into the animals they embodied (I.E. Sky Pterror into Pteranadon). As an added bonus they could all combine into a larger more powerful robot known as the Creteacous king. After settling a few old scores with some of their old adverseries such as the Offbeats, the X-Men, Spider-man, etc. The now Decepticon based Dino-Gang were then used to attack an Autobot base. The attack was at first in the Autobots favor until the Dino-Gang combined and dominated the battle. Luckily fo he Autobots the Offbeats arrived at that moment itching for revenge. With their combined forces they managed to drive the Decepticons off. The Dino-Gang was still used and often attempted to destroy the Dinobots whenever they fought them. They also had a habit of mocking some of the Decepticons for their various flaws (I.E. Soundwave's personality, or lack thereof). Decepticon Sky Pterror comes with two laser pistols and four missiles located on the back of his wings. His body is mostly gold while his Pteranodon head is silver. He spends most of his time playing cards with the other members of the Decepticon alligned Dino-gang and when he's not he can be found hanging out with the Combaticons listening to their tales of battle and wars. Additionally he is now much faster as he is now able to reach up to 260 KM/PH. He also has a habit of destroying buildings even in the middle of a battle. He has a habit of annoying Dirge which at one point lead to this confrontation: "Death comes those who cross me!" "Hmm, Funny I seem to recall you getting blown up much more than the Autobots Dirge, so it seems that death comes to YOU!" Category:Articles by Ultrabountyhunter Category:Bad Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Form Category:Scaly Skin Category:Claws Category:Mutants Category:Winged Characters Category:Tail Category:Lasers Category:Gun Wielders